


Just a Prayer

by Your1upGirl



Series: Aerith Week 2021 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aerith Week 2021, Aerti, Day Six: Prayer, F/F, I shall link the picture, Sorry Not Sorry, This is also an Aerti piece, but she is amazing and you need to check out her art if love ff and kh, enjoy, this was inspired by a fanart I saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1upGirl/pseuds/Your1upGirl
Summary: After leaving Midgar, Aerith needs a moment of peace to pray for the groups safety. Takes place right after FF7R game but I've never play the original so y'all gotta bear with me. Also, this is an Aerti piece but it's mainly near the end so keep that in mind. This was inspired by sammilimyy on tumblr more specifically this picture https://sammilimyy.tumblr.com/post/642966747068121088 idk how to make links work so just copy the link to see her amazing art!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Arti, Tifa Lockhart/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Aerith Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149536
Kudos: 12





	Just a Prayer

"Where do we go from here?"

"Forward." Cloud and Red lead the way as the party walked through the rain. Barret and Tifa helped Aerith finally leave. Holding her arm close as she gave one final look behind her at the only place she had know all her life. Nobody knew how long they walked, eventually it became dark the only light they had was from the moon above them and from Red's tail.

They found a dirt spot in forest-like area they walked through and thought that was as good as a place to set up for the night. And by set it that just meant making a small fire in the middle of the dirt so the flames wouldn't jump and catch on the trees. To Aerith's surprise, it got much colder than she expected that night. She huddled next to Tifa and Red for warmth. It grew later into the night, moon still high above them. Everyone was sleeping, after everything they went through moments prior, it was quite easy. Except for Aerith. With Tifa and Red close next to her, she thought that it would be easy to fall into that blissful sleep. But all her mind did was race with what happened to them and what the future has in store for them. It was enough to put her in a nervous sweat. She took a deep sigh, carefully got up to not wake anyone, and walked into the woods. Just as an extra precaution, she held her staff in her grasp across her chest.

She just needed a moment to silence her mind. Eventually, Aerith found a clearing, "This is as good of a place as any." She whispered and turned behind her. A faint flame could be seen in the distance. She wouldn't take long, she just needed a moment. Planting her staff firmly in the ground and close to her person, she got on her knees, folded her hands and began to pray. There was a tight look on her face at first, doubts, worries, and anxieties continued to run through her head. "AUGH!" Aerith slammed her fists to the ground. There was just no way to focus on her prayer. 

It was this place. This unfamiliar location. When ever she prayed it was always in a place of familiarity. _It's okay Aerith, just calm down._ _Just focus, what do you want to pray about?_ "A safe trip," she whispered to herself again. "I want to make sure we make it out okay, that we can go home soon." So, Aerith tried to focus on that. But her mind still ran rampant with thoughts. "Just calm down, pretend you're at the church." This time she focused- eyes closed and her expression calm -on the church back home. The sounds of birds and people shouting in the distance. The soft grass against her knees and the petal soft touch as the flowers grazed against her legs. And that time of day she loved the most when the sun shined and the stained glass window at the entrance would bathe her in beautiful colors. The rays warming her skin. Despite being there in the cold forest, she felt as though she was there again in her church. Even to the point that she could feel the warm rays of that sun or the familiar brushes of yellow flowers. It brought a blush to her face. "I pray for the safety of my friends with me on this journey, the ones we left at home, the ones we have yet to meet, and all the ones we lost along the way. I pray that we will one day remember this and see how much we have grown in the process. Fate is a being we do not fear. Nor are we bound to it. May this group of wayward children find a way survive and thrive during this fight of our lives." Aerith looked up but her eyes remained closed. She was still in the church. Still listening in to the birds. Still basking in the warmth of colors. 

_Snap!_

Aerith turned quickly and grabbed her staff.

" _Waitwaitwait_! It's just me!" Tifa stood in the darkness, hands up in defense. Tone in a whisper yell as to not wake the others sleeping nearby. Aerith relaxed to the floor and Tifa joined her. "I didn't mean to scare you. I noticed you were gone so I came to find you. I heard you praying and didn't want to interrupt you so I just watched." Tifa remembered the way the moonlight lit Aerith in the darkness. It was practically angelic. "All the things you were saying, it was beautiful." Tifa propped her left arm on her left knee and looked at Aerith who sat hugging her knees against her chest.

"Thank you, I was just speaking from the heart." She sighed and leaned against Tifa who took no time in wrapping her free arm around the flower girl. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

Tifa thought for a second. There was no way of knowing what was going to happen to them now that they left Midgar. Shinra was just one of many challenges they would have to face and she didn't like lying to Aerith. "I think we'll be okay if we stick together."

"Then I won't leave your side." Aerith rested her head against Tifa's shoulder. She allowed her eyes to close. 

Tifa turned to press her lips against Aerith's hair whispering, "And I won't leave yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And again, please check out Sam (sammilimyy) she is an amazing artist and her Aerith week pic inspired this fic.


End file.
